pokle_and_suchfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
"I love everyone in Dreamland!" "I wish I can squeeze Dedede and love him forever and ever!" "BOYO" Kirby is a character of Pokle or PokleThePickle where he appears as a lovely pink puffball filled with love.His arch-nemesis is King Dedede even though he really loves him with all his heart same with Meta Knight and Bandana Dee. Physical Appearance Kirby looks like a cute,innocent,and sweet pink puffball basically Personality Kirby has the personality of a nice and passionate person.Whoever gets caught lying to him either gets mad at that person or even cries.Loves almost everyone in Dreamland especially Dedede and he is a person who is nice to everybody and hates to get involved in drama or anything awful going on History Kirbee Ploosh Moviee Kirby had a way different voice then before, Kirby decided to announce about his very own film about plush toys so he and his crew put out the first trailer and it got positive feedback so far. Kirby Launches off into Space Kirby was thrown into space by PokleThePickle, that is all I have to say for this one. "The Dedede" An Awful Commercial Nobody Watched Kirby decided to make his very own advertisement on a cleaning product called "The Dedede" which was so awful that it was cancelled before is arrived on TV. Kirby plush filler number 1 Kirby then was involved in filler and he discovered that King Dedede was reading fanfiction of him, Kirby then threw him out of the house. Kirbee Ploosh Moviee Interview On November 12th,2017, An Interviewer decided to interview the entire Kirby crew, it went into a total disaster and it soon fell off, the interviewer was found dead the next day though and nobody knew what the cause of his death was. New Kirby Plush Review(I think...) PokleThePickle reviews his new Kirby plush and that is really all. Appearance The Stolen Rubix Cube:Part 1 Kirby appears at the beginning of the episode praising the beautiful sky, then later on at the end he is warned by King Dedede that King Pengi had stolen his Rubix Cube. The Stolen Rubix Cube:Part 2 Kirby appears in the whole episode venturing with King Dedede through the Whispy Woods and through Pengiland in order to defeat King Pengi. Kirby and the Pringles Can Kirby in this episode, gets a Pringles Can so he decides to have tests with it to see if he is actually a worthy friend or not. Related King Dedede Someone Kirby doesn't really like but can sometimes like him from the inside,he does constantly brag to him to see who can suck up most of the enemies but still is a cool guy with him. Meta Knight Kirby pretty much has fought him in the past but still do hang out sometimes which is rarely since Meta Knight is constantly busy but still get along sometimes. Waddle Dee One of Kirby's best friends who Kirby looks up for all the time.They defend each other from evil people and play games like hopscotch and stuff like that pretty much.They are good companions. Waddle Doo Despite Kirby accidentally almost killing him in a Tornado,they still talk from time to time and other times they see themselves as rivals. Chef Kawasaki One of Kirby's good pals,Kirby most of the time visits his kitchen and helps him cook his "famous" dishes. Ybrik Kirby's evil and very weird clone,Kirby doesn't like this guy and sees him as an enemy(which he is).They fight each-other once they encounter each-other. Marx Another one of Kirby's enemies who joined for no apparent reason to study Kirby's movements so he can make a full attack on him. Magolor Even if he is one of Kirby's enemies they do sometimes talk which is rarely but they still do talk with each-other,they have also fought many times before,Kirby mostly either lost or won most of the time. Alternatives Ybrik Ever since King Dedede has somehow gotten DNA from Kirby,he has used it to create a complete clone named Ybrik and now he is one of the main villains of Milky Star Nightmares. Kirbot A machine built by King Dedede in order to defeat Kirby and take over Milky Star Town,he was defeated by Kirby in Kirby and the Pringles Can. Biggo Kirbs A huge entity of Kirby that exists for no other reason than to be appear more on Pokle's skits then on Milky Star Nightmares. Abilities Inhale Kirby can inhale anyone which allows him to get his abilities Float If Kirby is about to fall off a cliff or encounters a Waddle Dee or something like that,he can basically just float over the Waddle Dee or float over high cliffs to avoid possible death Copy Once Kirby has swallowed an enemy he can then get their ability and use the enemy's powers(Note that not all enemies will give him powers) Hypernova Kirby can now literally inhale everything on a really far radar,he can even inhale Whispy Woods Notes * Kirby loves everyone. * Has defeated King Dedede's crappy plans for more than 20 years even though he never wanted to. * Likes to play a lot of games with Waddle Dee. * Known as a "hero" in dreamland. * Is 25 Years old for some odd reason... * Has fought with Meta Knight a bunch of times. * Cooks with Chef Kawasaki. * Is a Pink Puffball * Never really understands A N I M E * Doesn't like Macaroni * Likes Pop-Tarts * Hates Sports * Likes to participate in a lot of activities except for Sports of course. * Kirby was used before King Dedede came in the show. * He hates it when fandoms ruin everything. * Goes to conventions. * Favorite holiday is Christmas, he hates Halloween. Category:Kirby and Star Pals Characters Category:Kirby Plush Videos